


Deite Comigo (BoruSara)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Sarada é surpreendida por uma visita noturna em meio às exaustivas obrigações de Hokage.[ BoruSara | 16+ | UN | Oneshot | Fluffly/Romance | Timeskip ]
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 22





	Deite Comigo (BoruSara)

A brisa quente de verão entrava preguiçosa pelas janelas abertas da sala, balançando suavemente as cortinas. Sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer e se espalhar nos pelos de sua sobrancelha, a morena lentamente passou a mão pequena e calejada pela testa.

Soltou um suspiro, estava exausta.

Uchiha Sarada nunca foi uma garota ingênua. Desde o primeiro dia em que manifestou seu desejo de ser a próxima líder da Vila da Folha, já sabia do trabalho complicado e enfadonho com o qual teria que lidar diariamente, do jogo político e das disputas administrativas. Apesar disso, ninguém havia avisado que seria tão chato: não havia treinamento ninja para a burocracia.

Assim, ao se ver, as três e vinte e sete da manhã, presa a sua escrivaninha de Hokage, ela se sentiu completamente frustrada e sem forças.

Apesar da pilha de papel ao seu lado já haver diminuído consideravelmente, não havia previsão de término. Centenas ou talvez milhares de documentos a serem lidos e assinados continuavam a assombrando, pacientemente esperando nos cantos de seu campo de visão. Nem mesmo o uso do sharingan a preveniu de passar a madrugada em seu posto de trabalho.

Ela soltou a caneta tinteiro e encostou a testa na mesa. Talvez um cochilo de quinze minutos pudesse renovar suas forças? Talvez... mas seria mais provável que ela precisasse de 14 horas de sono. Se sua mãe, sendo a ninja médica mais competente de Konoha, soubesse que estava há dias sem dormir e forçando seu corpo a trabalhar dessa maneira, iria ela mesma interna-la a força.

Sem energia, permaneceu ali com a testa encostada, flutuando entre os limites de desperta e adormecida, tudo ao seu redor ficando muito longe e irrelevante...

— Hah, assim você até parece o meu pai! — uma voz masculina e debochada ecoou pela sala.

Sarada levantou-se num sobressalto, ativando o sharingan automaticamente, pronta para o combate. Não estava esperando visitas a essa hora da madrugada.

— Boruto!

Bufou frustrada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

O loiro estava agachado sobre o peitoril da janela. Trajava o uniforme jönin, sujo após retornar de uma missão, os cabelos despenteados e suados balançados pela brisa.

— Maldição... — Suspirou cansada. — Já falei para você entrar pela porta. — Soltando um muxoxo, sentou-se novamente na cadeira, derrotada.

— Eu sei, fiz de propósito... — ele disse com um ar triunfante. Deslizando com agilidade para dentro do cômodo, ele passou casualmente observando as pilhas de papel. — Noite cheia, _hein_? Acha que consegue sair cedo hoje? — E riu com um grunhido.

O Uzumaki sempre se sentia muito à vontade, principalmente ao invadir seu espaço pessoal.

— Idiota. — bufou frustrada, a testa agora apoiada na mão.— Você veio até aqui só para me importunar? Ou tem alguma coisa importante para falar?— Disse sem emoção. — Como pode ver, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer e não posso te dar atenção agora. — e voltou a folhear seus documentos, desinteressada.

Boruto franziu as sobrancelhas. Era comum Sarada trata-lo como um moleque após todos aqueles anos. Embora ele tivesse superado quase totalmente sua rebeldia, e não ligasse para a maioria dos comentários das pessoas em geral, as alfinetadas de Sarada pareciam fazê-lo voltar ao seu eu pavio curto e infantil.

— Será que eu não posso apenas vir fazer companhia para minha antiga colega de time? — Indagou bem-humorado, puxando a cadeira a frente da escrivaninha e sentando folgadamente. — Acabei de chegar de uma missão e não queria ir para casa. Vi a luz acesa aqui e resolvi passar.

Ela olhou por sobre suas olheiras de noites mal dormidas. Às vezes não sabia dizer se o loiro era sarcástico ou muito honesto. Fitou sem responder.

— Então, como você está? Tirando o trabalho— ele disse, fazendo um gesto como se apontando para toda aquela bagunça no ambiente.

— Não sei o que seria 'tirando o trabalho'. É só o que tenho feito ultimamente. — Ela sentia falta das missões em campo, sentia falta de seu time, mas não admitiria isso em voz alta, muito menos para ele.

— É, da para ver que você está ficando meio flácida mesmo. Há quanto tempo você não treina?

Sarada revirou os olhos. Normalmente teria achado o comentário engraçado, mas seu atual estado de espírito não a permitia. Soava mais como um golpe na sua autoestima do que uma brincadeira.

— Ah qual é? Só quero saber como você está. Faz tempo que não nos vemos...— os olhos azuis se demorando sobre ela.

Sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca. Era sempre assim entre eles, conversas casuais com um quê de algo a mais que ela não sabia dizer. Uma tensão que pairava entre os dois, como uma nuvem de eletricidade

Afastou o sentimento passando as mãos nos cabelos, se ajeitando. Desde a puberdade havia algo no loiro que a tornava muito consciente de sua própria aparência, por mais que ela odiasse admitir.

— Um caco. — Disse ela, azeda. — Faz dias que só consigo parar em casa por quinze minutos antes que um ninja apareça com uma mensagem urgente na minha janela. Não tenho dormido quase nada, pulo refeições, passo todas as minhas horas aqui... Se minha mãe soubesse, me mataria.

Ele a contemplou, pensativo.

— Achei que você fosse mais durona que isso. — Ele esticou as compridas pernas e apoiou as sandálias sujas de terra seca na mesa, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele realmente estava muito confortável.

— Cala a boca. — Ela resmungou, o cansaço voltando rapidamente após passado o susto inicial da visita surpresa. Para ajudar, sua mesa agora estava cheia de terra.

— Você está muito mal-humorada, Sarada— chan— disse zombeteiro, olhando de esguelha.

Ele se levantou repentinamente, pulando fora da cadeira e ficando em pé na frente da mesa. Já havia alguns bons anos que ele havia passado sua altura em muitos centímetros.

— Nesse estado você não vai conseguir fazer nada. Eu acho que deveríamos comer alguma coisa boa! Que tal? — Ele disse sorridente. — Vamos comer ramen. Fica por minha conta.

Ela teria recusado, mas o buraco em seu estômago de repente parecia insuportável. Há quantas horas não comia? Não era capaz de se lembrar da última refeição.

Ele olhava para ela, animado, esperando resposta.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas vamos rápido, eu realmente preciso voltar e terminar isso tudo.

Ele estendeu a mão, a morena parecia precisar de ajuda para levantar, afinal. Ela aceitou a gentileza, e quando ele a levantou num supetão, puxando com seus braços fortes, ela sentiu a vista escurecer.

E desmaiou.

-

Ela sentiu a brisa brincando com as mechas do seu cabelo escuro, fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha.

Inspirando profundamente, tentando se desfazer daquela estranha sensação de sufocamento, e ainda sem abrir os olhos, ela tentou se recompor. Um torpor tomava conta de seu corpo.

Não conseguia se mexer, mas sabia que estava em movimento. Um balanço ritmado, o barulho de pés que tocavam o chão suavemente, para logo depois saltar.

— Você acordou. — Era uma afirmação. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu o maxilar desenhado de Boruto, que alternava o olhar penetrante entre ela e o caminho à frente.

Então se deu conta de que estava aninhada nos braços dele. Ótimo, era essa a humilhação que faltava. Carregada como uma donzela indefesa por ser incapaz de terminar seu trabalho no prazo.

— Eu... o que...— Conseguia pensar, mas aparentemente falar exigia esforço demais.

— Você desmaiou de exaustão. Realmente anda parecendo o meu pai. — Tinha o semblante sério e um leve tom de indignação. Ela grunhiu baixo, incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio.

Tinha a cabeça recostada contra o tórax dele, que subia e descia suavemente, conforme o ritmo da sua respiração.

— Sabe, Sarada, eu gostaria que você se cuidasse. Apesar de você não acreditar, eu me preocupo com você.

Sentiu o sangue esquentar suas bochechas e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não conseguir enxergar daquele ângulo. Isso fez com que se sentisse mais idiota ainda.

Era uma relação esquisita a deles. Chôchô dizia que os dois eram muito cabeça duras para admitir, mas havia uma tensão sexual imensa entre eles; comentário que foi recebido por Sarada com um engasgo, seguido de gritos de indignação e negação.

Ela respirava junto ao peito do loiro, sentindo seu cheiro masculino. Talvez estivesse ficando tonta.

Em sua mente se formavam as imagens de uma tarde nos campos de treinamento, o sol se pondo lentamente, lançando seu brilho alaranjado sobre a relva. Ela estava deitada de costas, após um dia árduo de treino. A alguns centímetros, o cabelo do loiro mexia suavemente com o vento, ele estirado no chão, ofegante. Era bom ter alguém com quem treinar; os anos de trabalho em equipe fizeram com que os dois ganhassem respeito e confiança nas habilidades um do outro, tornando-os companheiros. Os treinos eram comuns, sendo combinados sempre que possível.

Eles riam de algum comentário engraçado. Ela não se lembrava agora exatamente o quê, mas provavelmente seria alguma zombaria com Mizuki. As cabeças perigosamente perto, a respiração ofegante, as bochechas coradas. Eles riam. Os lábios próximos.

O riso parou, mas os sorrisos continuaram. E então, eles se aproximaram, lentamente. Um beijo.

Mas ela tinha apenas quinze anos e fingiu que não aconteceu. Talvez tivesse ignorado o loiro por três semanas seguidas após o fatídico acontecimento. Sentava na beirada de sua cama na residência Uchiha e passava a mão pelos lábios, incrédula. Suas línguas haviam se acariciado timidamente. Sua criança interior desmaiava de nojo, enquanto a adolescente se excitava. A puberdade realmente fora muito difícil.

Depois, com dezoito anos, uma dança selvagem na festa de aniversário de Shikadai, protagonizada por ela e um certo Boruto muito bêbados, terminou em amassos desesperados na parede do banheiro da residência Nara. O que ela também fingiu não ter acontecido, e se lembrava vagamente de um semblante revoltado e confuso de um certo loiro posteriormente.

Dessa vez, a tentativa de se manter impassível e indiferente durou muito pouco, pois na festa de aniversário do então Hokage Naruto, ela se lembrava de terem dançado e, para seu desespero, acordou nua na cama do colega de equipe.

E desde então, tudo se tornara muito confuso.

— Você está me ouvindo? — A voz de Boruto a tirou do devaneio. Ainda era possível ouvir o tump tump dos pés de Boruto pousando nos telhados. — Vou te levar para sua casa. Tem alguém lá para cuidar de você?— Ele olhou para ela, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sério.

— Não... eu estou morando sozinha, lembra? E de qualquer forma, minha mãe está no hospital agora. — Sua cabeça latejou um pouco, e ela levou a mão à têmpora. — Mas não tem problema, vou ficar bem. Só preciso descansar.

Ele soltou um resmungo.

— Ora, você é realmente muito teimosa, não é?— Ela simplesmente não se dignou a proferir uma resposta. Sabia que era. — Já estamos chegando.

Ela sentiu o loiro pousar com um ruído suave no chão, reconheceu o beiral de sua casa, dentro das terras do clã Uchiha. Passando pelo corredor externo, ele abriu o shoji com os ombros, ainda com ela nos braços e entrou. Agachou-se, aproximando os pés de Sarada do chão, que cambaleou ao tentar ficar em pé sozinha.

— Acho melhor você não fazer isso. Vou te levar para a cama. — Ela se sentiu ruborizar mais uma vez, e praguejou mentalmente sua imaturidade.

Apoiada no loiro, ela foi guiada até o quarto, sendo segurada pela cintura. Infelizmente estava muito mais cansada do que gostaria de admitir. De maneira gentil, ele a segurou até a beirada da cama, deitando-a sobre os lençóis brancos no quarto escuro. Ela estava levemente adormecida, vencida pelo cansaço.

Ajeitando-a na cama, tirou os óculos da Uchiha, pousando— os na mesa de cabeceira. Sentou-se na beira do colchão, demorando-se alguns minutos para contemplá-la. Os cabelos negros e longos se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro e o manto de Hokage se estendia sobre o lençol, parecendo menos imponente agora. Ele sorriu, esticando a mão por um momento para tocar os fios grossos; ela era calma e doce enquanto dormia, e isso ele apreciava.

Abaixou-se lentamente e, com muita leveza, pousou um beijo de boa noite na bochecha da Uchiha.

Ele se levantou, pronto para sair, quando ouviu uma voz suave e rouca.

— Ei, Boruto... fica aqui comigo?

Seu olhar surpreso foi rapidamente substituído por um semblante terno. 

— É claro. — Disse ele, a voz baixa.

Tomando posse do lugar ao lado dela, suspirou ao sentir o perfume dos cabelos negros. Ela se aninhou em seus braços e bocejou, pegando no sono quase imediatamente. Ele sorriu.

Era bom tê-la por perto.


End file.
